Beach Turkeys
by Prince Lutin
Summary: My first EAH fanfic, featuring several of my OCs. Cerise and Maddie go to the beach with some of their friends. They get a visit from some turkeys. What are turkeys doing at a beach? It's not a very good one-shot.


**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do not own Ever After High or the canon characters. They are property of Mattel. I do, however, own my Ever After High OCs. I have over 70 OCs for EAH, and my fics have just a few. If you want to see more of them, check my deviantART profile (linked on my user page) and my Ever After High Fandom Wiki page (I go by NibiruMul, one of my old usernames on this site.)_

_This fanfic is rated T for innuendo and OOC. Not for those under 13!_

_This is my first Ever After High fanfic. I hope I get reviews for it._

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**BEACH TURKEYS**

Once upon a time, at Looking Glass Beach, Madeline Hatter and Cerise Hood were hanging out with a few of their friends. Cerise was wearing her hood - she didn't even take it off at her beach. She wore it with a red one-piece swimsuit. They brought four of their friends, Amandine L'Isle, Estelle Marin, Holly Gluckluch, and Viktor Eisenofen. The first two were good friends with Cerise, while the latter two were good friends with Maddie.

"It sure is warm out today," said Maddie.

"I know," said Cerise. "Luckily, my hood keeps me safe from the sunlight."

"That's okay," said Amandine. "We can't all be like Viktor. He bares it all." She looked down at Viktor. The tall blond guy was laying down like a boss in nothing but a light blue speedo.

"I wish he would cover up," said Maddie. "That swimsuit shows too much."

"I wish I could take my top off," said Amandine, "but Looking Glass Beach won't allow it." Amandine looked down at her pink string bikini.

"A lot of my guy friends wear his type of swimsuit," said Estelle. "Isidore L'Orange wears an orange one, and he combines it with his orange peasant jacket. He looks fableous in it."

"He does," said Holly. "But imagine if Daring wore that combo. That would be to die for..."

Maddie gasped.

"Holly!" she said. "Don't say that in front of your boyfriend."

"Viktor doesn't mind," she said. "He says I can call other guys cute."

"I'm going to go for a swim," said Maddie. "Care to join me?"

"Nah," said Cerise. "I'll wait right here."

Maddie, Amandine, Estelle, and Holly and went swimming while Cerise and Viktor stayed on land. But in a while, some turkeys came up to and started gobbling and pecking everywhere.

"What are these birds doing here?" asked Viktor.

"They're getting feathers all over me!" said Cerise.

Two guys came out. One had curly brown hair, and the other had long, straight dark blond hair. They were both wearing speedos - the first guy, Justin Souris, was wearing a red one and the second guy, Joseph Souris, was wearing a dark blue one.

"Sorry, ma'am," said Joseph. "I've still got to work on herding these turkeys. The poor turk-turks didn't mean to hurt you." He looked at one of them. "You didn't, right?" The turkey just gobbled.

"Don't worry Joseph," said Justin. "Just be more careful next time."

"Sure thing," said Joseph.

"Why are your turkeys at the beach?" Cerise asked Justin.

"Joseph likes taking the turkeys here," said Justin. "It's kind of weird, but he thinks they like it."

"They love the beach," said Joseph, picking up a turkey. "Don't you? Yes you do!" He was talking to it in a cutesy voice.

"Um..." said Maddie, "you're starting to creep me out."

"But I like these turkeys!" said Joseph. "They're wonderlandiful birds."

"I think we should take our turkeys elsewhere," said Justin.

"Okay, big brother," said Joseph.

Justin and Joseph led the turkeys away.

"I'm glad I didn't get covered with feathers," said Cerise. "Sorry about that, Viktor."

Viktor was covered in turkey feathers.

"I better go wash these off," said Viktor.

Viktor went in the water to wash off the feathers.

**THE END**

* * *

**My OCs:**

Amandine L'Isle (daughter of Princess Mayblossom by Madame d'Aulnoy)

Estelle Marin (daughter of Princess Belle-Etoile by Madame d'Aulnoy)

Holly Glucklich (daughter of the girl from Mother Holle by the Brothers Grimm)

Viktor Eisenofen (son of the princess from The Iron Stove by Madame d'Aulnoy)

Isidore L'Orange (son of Princess Aimee from The Bee and the Orange Tree by Madame d'Aulnoy)

Justin and Joseph Souris (sons of Princess Joliette from The Little Good Mouse)


End file.
